Up to this time, film processing apparatuses have used a latent image exposer, where a latent image of a previously determined film size is exposed onto a long and unexposed film which has been drawn out of the initial magazine. Mounting means hold the film on which this latent image has been exposed, on a spool. The scale portion of the film on which this latent image has been exposed, is cut into a prescribed length, and the take-up means takes up the film which has been cut into a prescribed length.
However, in conventional film processing apparatuses, if there arises a change in the film size during production and processing in the course of manufacturing, for example, if there is a change from a film size of 36 exposures to a film size of 12 exposures, it is necessary to change the data for the latent image which is to be exposed onto the film in accordance with such change. The number of revolutions of the scale sprocket depending on the cutting length, the number of take-up revolutions of film held on the spool, and further the type of patrone and cap, which serve as a package material for the film, must be changed. The work involved in such changes is not easy, since the work can not been carried out automatically.
Additionally, in conventional film processing apparatuses, there are some which have a number of film conveying paths provided, and films are cut to a prescribed length, taken up and loaded according to each size of the respective conveying path. However, the above film processing apparatus have shortcomings due to the complexity and large size of the apparatus.